This invention relates to baking, frying, braising, and sauteing pans, specifically to pans to reduce the time, space, labor, and energy requirements for cooking pancakes, meatloafs, hamburgers, sauteed mushrooms, hashed brown potatoes, and other foods in forced air convection ovens.